fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
No Place Like Home
Excellen approached Tsuruko, whom was comatose on the bed, lifting her into her arms with great regret. "I…I'm so sorry. I wished to keep you out of my past, and look what happened. However…If I do this, then things may not be the same for you as they usually were. But if I do not proceed, then you will never live to see tomorrow." "Ungh..." Tsuruko was barely breathing. Looking on at her smiling figure, Leaning in closer, Excellen as if it was the most natural thing in the world, sunk her sharp fangs into Tsuruko's neck, causing her to moan as motion returned to her body. . "…Nn." Excellen had infused Tsuruko with her own life force through that single moment of bodily contact—placing Tsuruko Sejren down peacefully, she smiled at her sleeping figure, ready to depart. --- "Well, we're ready for the much-anticipated class trip, and it seems that..." Giselle eyed off the card in her hands. "...We're going to Four." "...Ehhhhh, Four!?" Kaguya exclaimed, completely put off by going to such a "backwater" place. "Why on earth are we going to that town of rubes!? Could we not just take a trip to Mizuho? It's far more classy and elegant—" Giselle shushed her quickly. "Not my fault. Fredson's orders. Besides..." She glanced out of the window, showing off a small smile as she watched several birds leave their nests, spreading their wings majestically in flight; witnessing the beauty of nature, she let out a small sigh. "...I met my husband there." "...Wait, you have a husband?" Rosa was astounded that somebody so cold would have a significant other— "...Well, had. It's a long story." Giselle pushed her glasses up, displaying the cold shine of the spectacles. "...One that I do not want to bring up further, thank you very much. C'mon team, let's just pack our bags and—" Excellen suddenly entered the room, panting heavily. By the looks of it, she had been doing something extremely important. "...Tsuruko can't use her magic anymore." Rosa exclaimed, "But she can get it back, right?!" Giselle paused, obviously hurt, despite her cold attitude. "I don't know." Gary slammed his fist against the wall, absolutely pissed off. "Damn it all! This is all my fault! If only I'd have been there sooner...! I'm gonna get that evil knight back for this!" Gary continued to yell at himself; however, Giselle quickly walked over to him, smacking him across the face. It wasn't a hard slap, but one that had just enough force in it to make him stop. "No, it's my fault." "...What do you mean?" Gary seemed oblivious to her words. "I should have told Tsuruko everything instantly instead of revealing information gradually. But...if I did, maybe she wouldn't believe everything..." "You've all been relying on Tsuruko too much." Excellen snapped back, yelling at the group. "Now, it's time for you all to step up and help her for a change." "It's my fault she lost her magic. I don't know how I can ever make it up to her. However, I'm gonna kick that evil knight's ass and get her magic back!" Gary triumphantly declared; throwing his coat aside, he withdrew his ring... ...only for Excellen to grab his hand, stopping him. "...No, you and Tsuruko...possess a special bond. It's a bond that goes back for a long time; ever since you two were children." "...Ehhh? I don't remember Tsuruko in my childhood..." Gary scratched his head, completely puzzled. "...You'll realize, eventually. Gary Straights, I wish for you to look after Tsuruko while the others go on the trip to Four." Excellen wasn't even looking at Gary as she said those words; only focusing on the glass outside. "Do not go after the Super Galaxy King. You won't be able to win." ---- It felt as if Tsuruko was drowning. The water was thick. It was as if the polar caps were melting on top of her. The torrent of liquid pushed her down, down into a truly eldritch area. Well, it didn't look so eldritch at first. It was a strange, sunny field with a lone tree in the center. The field was more of an island; at the edges, it was cut off by boundless water. Most unusually, the sky was a deep crimson, and the full moon was out, despite it being sunny. The atmosphere seemed perfectly serene- serene being the word here. The wind blowed; though it made no sound. The water rippled; yet again, nada. It was a world of silence- hm. A world of silence? Tsuruko took precaution; quietly stepping through the luscious grass as she approached the lone tree in the middle of the island. In front of her was a mysterious figure—they were a fairly tall person; male; both his hair and eyes were purple in colour, though his eyes were lighter; as his hair was very long, especially in the back and his bangs at the side. They were kept hanging downwards. His attire consisted of a long sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat was red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom; his lower clothing consisted of long black pants and black shoes that were red on the bottom, and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand—overall, this man appeared like a taller, older, male version of Tsuruko. "Hey, dad." Tsuruko so suddenly called out to the man—causing him to swerve around instantly in slight surprise; though it was a pleasant type of surprise. "...Oho, you figured out straight away! Atta girl." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head nonchalantly. "One question!" Tsuruko raised her hand, moving somewhat shakily. "...Am I...dead?" Tsuruko's father chuckled. "Oh, no. You're just out-cold. There's nothing to worry about, really." "...Why am I here...?" For once, Tsuruko wasn't sure of what was going on. At least...she could see her father once more. "Well, you had a nasty encounter with what is exactly a relic from a past age, and the damage was mostly irreparable. By that, I mean she did a serious number on you. I need to thank that friend of yours for saving your life." "...Who?" Tsuruko was still confused. "...The girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a great rack—" He was cut off by Tsuruko yelling; "...Don't say that! It's shattering my image of my father!" Tsuruko pleaded, her eyes wide like a puppy's. "Ah, ah, sorry, honey! But you can't forget looks like that! But my, my daughter is CUUUUUUUUUTE!" Truly, he was like a childish adult. "I would only allow you to wear designer clothes! Also, 3PM snack time is mandatory, every day! You may only nap two hours each day!" "... That's like a joke..." Tsuruko, frankly, was embarrassed by her father's strict over protectiveness. "...My hope." Tsuruko's father suddenly became serious. "...My hope was that you were safe and sound—your mother disappeared, and I died that day, but seeing you right now, I'm just...overjoyed that you're alive, my daughter." "...But what happened to my powers!?" Tsuruko was more alarmed about that than any family reunion. "If I can't fight, I can't save anyone! I'm terrified...of losing my friends, watching them slip away...watching them die because I couldn't save them. I hate being this scared!" Tsuruko exclaimed, actually showing visible panic. "...Your magic will return, Tsuruko. All you need to do is trust in your bonds." Tsuruko's father tousled her hair playfully. "Anyways…Tsuruko. You can defeat the Zodiac Knights without rage clouding your mind. You're my daughter, after all." "...Who killed you, anyway...?" That was all Tsuruko could ask. "Well, a long time ago….I met your mother, and she had you. We were on the run from the Magic Council, and a certain scientist with a grudge against your mother tracked us down. Hiring a powerful nature spirit, she sent troops after us. As that nature spirit, Jin Hissatsu, blindsided your mother, I jumped in front of his attack...you and your mother are my hope. You were only three, so you don't remember—or rather, you blocked out the trauma." Tsuruko's father glanced away as he spoke those words. "The scientist's name was...Kirika Hotsuin." "...!!" "...Tsuruko, do you feel any anger?" "You're darn right I do! I want to kick Kirika's butt for this!" Tsuruko's voice was full of rage. "However...I noticed something else. Someone was hiding in the shadows....controlling Kirika's every move. Kirika was being controlled against her will. This man was a being of fathomable power. No one could face him without a very powerful set of abilities. I'm sure he'll attack again. He's no ordinary man. He's manipulating the Zodiac Knights, as well. On that night...He saw through every move I tried to make." "But...bad people like Kirika shouldn't use the powers of the knights..." Tsuruko protested. "Then that's all the more reason that man would be using Kirika. The devil is not as black as she is painted." Tsuruko's father pressed his finger to his cheek in thought. ".....Manipulated? By that man!? Why is Kirika so bent on killing us, when we can work together and achieve peace; I can help her! Agh, I don't understand!" Tsuruko sighed; this was beginning to hurt her head. "Remember, Tsuruko, we all have our own ideas of peace. Figuring out the true answer will be a long, hard road. As long as war is happening for any reason, we may never have peace. War breeds from our desire to protect those dear to us. As long as there is love, there will be hate, hate used and directed by that man. While this world is at war, hatred, that monstrous hatred, will eventually give rise to a new being, even more monstrous than Kirika time and time again." "...I still want to beat Kirika up..." "Kirika may be responsible for all that is bad right now, but if you think long and hard, she was created by the chaos and strife of this world. The Phoenix Knight made it her mission to end the hate once and for all, a mission she left for you as her protégé. To be a knight is to be at constant war against hate. It holds true for all of us." "I can't let Kirika go.....I can't let her get away with this! .....Dad....tell me. What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to figure out something you or mum couldn't?! Ah, my responsibilities are so deep..." Tsuruko was drowning in responsibilities. "Ah, I don't know, either!" Tsuruko's father smiled at her. "You'll have to figure it out yourself." "...I..." Tsuruko's father tousled her hair once more, playfully. "You'll figure it out someday. I know you can do it. Because...a parent always believes their kid can do anything, no matter what. It's your justice." All of a sudden, a realization rushed through Tsuruko's mind. It wasn't justice...it was... "...Who said that I fight for justice? I fight for my friends. Right or wrong, that's what not matters. What matters is the safety of my friends!" Tsuruko made a supportive gesture, her heart beating a mile a minute. "I'll free Kirika from the darkness! I'll change despair into hope, and save everyone!" "...There's one little problem." Tsuruko's father sounded serious all of a sudden. "You're always fighting so that no one else will have to take a step into the fields of battle. You won't fall into darkness like Kirika...Because you wish to make everyone smile. That's what you believe in. If you're going to protect people's smiles...then allow your friends to help you, and let them protect your smile. You know, your smile's just like your mother's. So fight alongside your friends—I am sure that they wouldn't want you to shoulder that burden all by yourself. Don't fight for your friends, fight alongside your friends, and cut open a path to a new era of peace." "...You're right, dad! Everyone..." Tsuruko clenched her fists. "It's showtime! Let's free this world from the darkness! Kirika...Jin...I'll save you!" "...Tsuruko, I'm proud of you. You've become the legend!" Tsuruko's father bent down, embracing his daughter tightly. "Ehhhh! Legend!?" "Listen clearly. Your powers—no, all of magic, comes from darkness. But even if your power is the same kind as evil uses, you turned despair into hope, and you've just resolved not to take revenge, but to free people from the darkness! With that, you set in motion your path to become one of the fabled Rising Phoenixes." "...Rising...Phoenix?" Tsuruko was even more confused. "...Wherever evil lurks and preys on the innocent, a Rising Phoenix will appear in any time and dimension, all over the multiverse. They'll appear every single time, and liberate this world from the evil of tyrannical dragons and ghosts and beings of pure energy...The Rising Phoenix is a legendary title, one bestowed upon a warrior who fights to protect the freedom of all people. They always appear when anyone is crying out for help. You're the Rising Phoenix of this world. You...are the final hope of this world." Tsuruko's father continued, "Since you've become this world's incarnation of the eternal hero, I suppose your powers need a few modifications." He placed his hand on Tsuruko's head, gathering magical power. A flash of light surrounded Tsuruko, causing the realm to be engulfed in gold. "Whaaa!?" As the light subsided, Tsuruko's attire had completely changed—she now wore black jeans that ballooned somewhat outwards towards the end which possessed fluffy cuffs—belts were strapped around her legs above the cuffs, two on one leg each, in addition to one belt around the top of her right pant leg. She now wore shoes that resembled an armoured version of normal street shoes in shades of dull green and grey. For upper attire, Tsuruko wore a black shirt/trenchcoat/hoodie hybrid that was extended down to her lower body while unzipped, exposing her black halter top that was worn underneath. Her sleeves reached down to her hands, possessing three belts on both sleeves each. Two segmented chains, one gold, one silver, were attached from her top right pocket and bottom right pocket. This attire...it was a mixture between something you'd find at a rummage sale and something impossibly awesome. "W-W-What are these clothes!?" "They're special clothes passed down through the incarnations of the eternal hero. With them, you can draw out your true strength. And one more thing..." Tsuruko's father withdrew a small, glowing orb from his pocket—shining multiple colours, this sphere had the imagery of a phoenix dead-center. "...This is yours. It's the manifestation of your soul." He pointed to the Phoenix Driver around her waist. "When you need it, this orb will react with the Phoenix Driver and give birth to a power that exceeds the rings. Now, it was good to see you alive and well, Tsuruko. However, I must depart. I fear I can't stay any longer in this world..." As he began to fade from Tsuruko's eyes, she grabbed his hand frantically. "Wait, dad! I remember from those three years, you and mum were always happy when I made a new friend. When I was two, and came home from pre-school to tell you about a new friend I made, you'd have this huge smile on your face! You said, "Make as many friends as you can, Tsuruko! Friends are what'll save you." When you really connect with somebody, you can see their real smile. I make friends so I can see that wonderful smile." Tsuruko stared up at her father, reciting that oath cheerfully. "You've got a nice bunch, Tsuruko." "Friends I can brag about!" Tsuruko's father smiled at her words. "You really do take after me. The world's in your hands, Tsuruko! Heh...see ya round, honey. Don't get consumed by the darkness. Don't look back...keep moving forward. You're this world's eternal hero!" As her father left this plane of existence, Tsuruko continued looking on at her father's fading body. "...Goodbye, dad." ---- "Tsuruko!" A familiar voice could be heard, reverberating throughout Tsuruko's mindscape. Tsuruko glanced around, but alas, she could see nobody—however, she did recognize who it was. "...Gary!" Tsuruko called out. "Where are you!?" "Hang on! Tsuruko... I'll stay with you on the edge of heaven... but I won't let you cross over. If you get too close, I'll drag you back, even if I have to hit you! An old friend of mine told me, "this world is too vast to travel alone...so we have to have faith in one another and join hands! The only thing that can overcome the impossible is when people share friendship!" I won't betray those words!" "...Gary, I'm right here!" Tsuruko thrust her hand into the sky—she noticed, that Gary's own hand was reaching down for her. "We're not done defying logic yet! You need to come back! I...no, WE need you!" "...You're right. But this time...the thing we need..." Tsuruko paused, as she looked at the swirling sphere in her hand. "...is more of our feelings!" The shouts of the two echoed from the remote island to the infinite oceans. At that moment...Tsuruko Sejren had awoken from that deep coma—her eyes fluttering beautifully, Tsuruko jerked upright, as if she was yanked by the strings of a puppeteer... only to headbutt Gary in the head. Staggering back, Gary clutched his cranium, uttering, "Now...it's miracle time..." Tsuruko grasped her own chest, gasping in gratitude, "Gary, I could feel it...you and the others, your warmth. I could feel it down to my bones...I can become friends with anyone in the universe!" Gary chuckled warmly. "Save the babble for later. We've got a train to catch!" Category:Perchan Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Chapters